


Savior

by KhanmiR1



Series: A New Era [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Only a little story here, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't avert your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanmiR1/pseuds/KhanmiR1
Summary: Phineas thought he would die on Tartarus. Then suddenly, the Captain came for him. And now all he can think about is showing her how much he appreciates her.
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Series: A New Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645480
Kudos: 27





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy, sexy, sex. Enjoy!

She sat across the mess; his savior. It wouldn't surprise Phineas if there was a skylight in the ceiling, raining down delicate rays of heaven onto her battered form. She certainly looked to him as if she were glowing. But he blinked a few times and saw the reality. She was bloody and beaten, and it was all for him. What had possessed her to go to such lengths for him? What had he done to deserve such attention?

And to think that all this time before, he had treated her as a tool. She was the blade at the end of his arm, and every job he assigned to his sword, she would cut through to the end. She was so different from others; a blessing, really. Phineas was able to get so much done while she helped him. And he never understood why she stuck around. It wasn't easy work to bring a colony back to life. He told her that many times. And every time the subject would come up, she would wave a hand at him and tell him she knew the risks. That it was worth it.

So that was it, then. He was worth it for the sake of the colony. He couldn't help a feeling of pride swell in his heart for her dedication. At the same time, it surprised him to feel a twang of disappointment. He shook his head at the thought. How hilarious that he could possibly think _something more_ could come of this. He was old and all used up. She was young and vibrant and powerful. She had an entire life ahead of her and he was beginning to count down his days. He truly was delusional if he thought she could see him in a different light.

His eyes trained on her form as she rose slowly from her chair. She stole a look his way and gave a small smile before wincing in pain. Phineas' heart jumped into his throat. He scoffed at himself. Of all the confounded emotions to be circling around his aged head, attraction should have been the last of them.

But he couldn't help himself. As the Captain walked over to the counter, he only wondered what could have been. If they weren't constantly busy doing things, he could have fed into her smiles more. Showed her that he cared more about her than any other person in this damned system.

The captain called his name and held out a mug in question to him. "Want some tea?"

He smiled. Always so ready to please. It was about time someone did something nice for her for a change.

"No thank you. But what do _you_ need?" He watched with amusement when she stuttered her movements a bit.

"What do you mean, Phineas? I have everything I need right here in this room."

"Oh, in that case I'll leave you alone." He turned to exit into the hallway with a sly smirk on his face. What in law had gotten into him?

"Wait, Phin that's not what I meant!" She wailed after him. But he was already on his way to the shower, having had enough of sitting in his own congealed blood. As if by miracle from a higher power, her footsteps answered the silent question of _would she follow him?_

Apparently the answer was yes. How interesting. A hand reached out and touched Phineas' arm. He paused to turn slightly and eyed her up and down. When they stood by eachother, she was shorter by a whole head. And it made him feel strong to tower over such a powerful being. But by the way she nervously pulled at his sleeve slightly so as not to touch him completely, he was convinced she had no idea what he thought of her. That if given the chance, he would _worship_ her.

She must have realized her sensitive side was showing because she quickly straightened out and resumed her Captain facade. Phineas almost laughed. 

"You don't have to pretend, you know."

"Pretend about what?" Did her voice squeek?

"That you're Captain all the time. I know you're tired." He turned toward the shower again and hoped she saw his hand beckon her to follow. "I'm tired too."

He didn't want to turn around again to see that she wasn't coming after him. So he kept trudging forward, as if through sludge. His legs lifted one after the other so slowly it almost hurt. But then he reached the doorway to the bathroom, and risked a glance. She was moving towards him. He must be dreaming. 

She lifted a hand and gently grasped his shoulder. "Don't take too long in there. I need some hot water too." She practically whispered it to him. Phineas shivered at her touch. Before he did anything stupid, he stepped out of her reach and moved to close the door.

But she was in the way. How did she move so fast? Her shoulder leaned against the door frame and she had her arms crossed with a cheeky smile. He lived for that smile.

"In or out Captain." Phineas hoped she would choose right. 

Without a word, her body moved closer to him, invading his space. He leaned further into her own air to push the button for the door closure. When he tilted his face towards hers, he could have sworn she did the same. 

For Phineas, this was an intriguing turn of events. Under normal circumstances, he would analyze the situation and picture all possible outcomes. He would calculate the effects of certain causes and take note of variables. He would treat it like an experiment. But this was different. There was only one option, and he knew deep down it was the one he had been hoping for to present itself. Tentatively, his hands reached for her waist, like she was fragile and any movement would make her float away in the wind. She hadn't moved yet, and instead was watching him with doe-like eyes. Her breath hitched when his fingers swept against the fabric covering her. It was skin tight, and he could feel her toned abdomen underneath.

By the time he fully realized what he was doing, both of her arms had crept up along his chest and to his face. He had wounds on his jaw, and she was lightly touching them with a sort of reverence that floored him. It was just the incentive he needed to give her the attention she deserved. He rubbed up and down her sides, adding pressure when they swooped down to her thighs. Their breath picked up in tandem when his captain threaded her fingers in his hair. Her body was fully against him at that point. Phineas palmed her ass in a desperate show of need. 

It brought a gasp from the woman's sweet lips and that reminded him of his own. So he crashed his mouth to hers while grabbing handfuls of her thighs. He felt a moan slip into his mouth and it jolted his hips forward. Though age had the better of him in most aspects, this angel brought forth a long dormant desire in him. He would show her how much that meant; how much _she_ meant to him. As if in a trance, Phineas' lips moved to follow her jaw. Small and sweet kisses trailed down to her neck, and stayed suctioned on a dip in her shoulder. The captain moaned into his ear and he could tell she struggled with her next word.

"Shower."

Oh yes, of course. While keeping his lips plastered on her velvety skin, he pulled her body with him back towards the shower basin. One step, then another, and a couple more, and then the shower door was slid closed around them. Phineas more felt than saw the Captain's arm reach up to the shower head. She had turned to look at what she was doing, so Phineas tried to distract her. He nipped at her earlobe and brought a hand up to knead and play with her breast. She moaned through a giggle and he realized it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Deftly, his finger played with a nipple and then paused when the water rained over them. It was the perfect temperature, the captain proving her knowledge of the Unreliable.

If he wasn't so overwhelmed by the heady rush of feeling her skin on his tongue and between his teeth, Phineas might be concerned by the amount of blood washing down the drain. But there was no room in his brain right now for thoughts of worry. They were both bruised and injured in some form. And if something did seriously hurt them, he was sure one of them would say so. At least he thought. But then he felt a small hand snake down from his hair to his neck, past his collarbone, pausing at his bellybutton, then resting on the patch of hair below the navel; he wasn't so sure anymore if he would stop this activity for anything in the universe. The captain was playing with the hairs in that spot, teasing him and causing the muscles there to ripple in excitement. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, his Captain's lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were watching his mouth like it held all the answers to their greatest questions. 

Nothing could beat this feeling. Phineas wanted so badly to forget any problem they had ever had, and to simply lose himself in his captain. So he did. One of his hands went to cradle the back of her head while his other found its way to her sweet folds between her legs. She let out a sigh that sounded like she had been holding her breath for hours and Phineas swallowed it up with his lips on hers. His tongue explored her mouth while her sweet moans wafted in echo around them. Soon his fingers had her trembling, and he could no longer resist the urge to help her along in any way he knew how. Bending his knees proved harder than he anticipated, but the pain spurred him onward. Nothing could stop him. Now kneeling before his captain, the one who saved his life, he moved his hands to her ass and pulled her towards his waiting mouth. 

She stumbled, grabbing onto his hair for support while her now aching cunt fell onto Phineas' lips. He closed his eyes and reveled in the taste of her. She let out a low moan; music to his ears while he swirled his tongue around her sweet bud. Her grip on his hair tightened, and he pushed his tongue as far into her as he could. He had the dear captain writhing and it was glorious. Phineas had no idea she would let him do this to her. Too bad it took his near death to make this dream a reality. 

His tongue went back to focusing on her swollen berry. Compliments of how good he was at this and how much she loved his tongue on her spilled out of her between breaths. He lapped at her lips like he was quenching his thirst. When the Captain's breathing became ragged and her hands gripped onto his head for dear life, he squeezed her ass cheeks between his fingers and circled the tip of his tongue around and around on her clit. She begged him not to stop and he didn't. He sucked and licked and sucked and ran his tongue back and forth on the same spot until she screamed his name through shaky sobs and spilled her juices all over his face. 

Phineas looked up at her while slowly kissing away her cum from her engorged lips and felt his dick twitch with want. This woman might have saved him from death, but he just might die a different way in her hands. He felt her caressing the top of his head now.

She asked him sweetly, "Could you stand up for your own turn?"

"This isn't about me right now," he shook his head and grumbled. Hoping that she would still be catching her breath, he stood in the water to rinse her off of his face. He should have known though that he would need to be more convincing than that for her to not try to help him. Her hands were on his cock in a second and he gulped upon opening his eyes and seeing her on her knees. She was picturesque, the water dribbling down her breasts and dripping off of her hard nipples. She pushed them together a bit for his viewing pleasure and he swore he couldn't breathe.

Being hot blooded and aroused beyond belief meant it was extremely difficult for Phineas to resist giving in and letting her take as much of him in her mouth as she could. But this was about showing her his appreciation. It was about giving her as much pleasure as he could; though he knew it would never be enough to make up for all she had done for him. Gently, he reached for her to stand and smiled lightly at her confused expression. She was moved with loving hands into the spray of water, switching places with him. The captain braced herself on the wall in front of her and sighed a breathy moan when Phineas began rubbing her back. He ran the pads of his fingers up and down her spine, feeling each ridge of bone and every thread of muscle. She felt divine under his palms, soft and soapy and leaning into his touch. While Phineas wanted to focus on the massage, his hardening member made it increasingly tedious. With each swipe of his hand across her lean back and every sigh from the angel's mouth, he wanted more and more to pin her against the wall.

But he instead opted for something a little less harsh. As his hands added more pressure along her lower back, he slid his now fully erect cock into the crease of her ass. He heard a gasp and felt a shiver when he continued to push his hips back and forth. Soap combined with her wetness and he bit back his own moan. That particular thrust rubbed his head just the right way. The ministrations were slow and deliberate and had them both panting with anticipation. 

The captain turned her torso to lock eyes with him. 

"I need you to fuck me, Phin. Quit messing around." She bit her lip as punctuation to her demand. Phineas grinned.

"Well that's no way to ask anyone for a favor."

"Is it still a favor if you're dangling it above my head?"

"No one's dangling anything," he stuck barely the tip of his head into her sweet opening. She jumped and licked her lips deliciously. She might have been sweating by now, but the water washed it away.

"What do you call that?" Her hips ground back into him. It was an unsuccessful attempt to get things moving.

Phineas grasped at her hips to keep her in place and squeezed her flesh there in loving reprimand. "Patience is a virtue in Halcyon too, Captain."

He watched as she arched her back and bent further down. This position offered a lovely view for Phineas and he pulled his hips back to see just a little more. But he couldn't stay still for long and pushed his pelvis forward again, sliding his cock up her slit. She was begging him now, lightly panting in between soft whispers.

"Oh, Phin - please, please..."

If he could choose one last thing to hear before his dying breath one day it would be his captain moaning his name. 

"Please, what?" He teased, leaning over her and pressing kisses to her shoulders in the water.

She only whimpered. That made it clear he had teased her enough, but this was all for her. It would be worth it in the end, he knew. Still leaning over her, he continued holding onto one of her hips for leverage. His other hand moved to her front and he delicately placed a finger on her hot clit. She jumped under him. He kept his finger pressed on the bud but stationary, to get her used to the feeling again. A low moan escaped her lips when he finally begin circling his finger around it, making sure to keep his movements slow and steady. Her back arched once more and the captain whispered his name and Phineas couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his hips back just enough to feel his shaft fall in line with her hot cunt and thrust himself inside of her as far as he could. 

"Oh my God, Phineas!" She yelped. Her fingers were white against the shower wall. She was pushing back into him, meeting his hips with every thrust he gave. The feeling was unimaginably good. It had of course been a while since this sort of activity was on his itinerary and he could feel a familiar tingle in his gut. But this was for her, for his love, so he resorted to thinking of the cystypig guts in his lab while his hand circled the Captain's clit in time with his movements. She was becoming increasingly shaky, and one of her hands flew down to his. She was trying to pull him away! Must have been too sensitive. He slowed his hand down a bit and it had been just enough. She screamed in pleasure as her body went still. Phineas could feel her walls clamping rhythmicly around his cock and he shoved himself further in before pulling back and repeating. He felt her squeezing around him and his own release chased hers quickly. He fell forward and wrapped his arms around her while her throbbing cunt milked him of his cum.

"Phineas I - that was..."

"Wonderful?" He could barely choke the word out, he was so out of breath.

"Yes," she gasped out. 

When Phineas released her and stood, she turned around so fast and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them both into the opposite wall. He held onto her tenderly and placed his lips on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Phin." She kissed his temple.

"Anything for you, my dear."


End file.
